Thanks to the Serum
by fictioncontrolsme
Summary: DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALLEGIANT OR IF YOU CARE ABOUT SPOILERS! This takes place after Allegiant (but before the epilogue and spreading of ashes) David and his scientists develop a serum that can bring people back to life. It is used on Tris and Uriah. Does it work? Or are Zeke and Tobias lost without the people they care the most about? I'm bad at summaries. Read!
1. Meetings

**Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please be understanding if there are so issues. Oh! And please review/favorite/follow that would mean so much. This takes place after Allegiant (but before Tobias spreads the ashes) All rights belong to Veronica Roth, I am just a crazed fangirl that likes to read and write. **

Tobias's POV

_Tris, no, why did this happen! _It has been exactly one week since Tris's death and I can barely comprehend what is going on around me. I have not eaten anything except for what Christina has shoved down my throat, literally. Christina has been really helpful but I can't imagine what pain she is going through. As for Caleb, _well, _he and I have not been talking, or even acknowledging each others existence not that it's a surprise or anything but still. We are having a meeting with David, whom I _despise _to talk about something that I don't know what yet because it is supposed to be 'top secret'.

"Four, do you want to walk to the meeting with me?" Christina asked. Her face was streaked with tears, she has been crying again. I nodded and we walked together in silence.

"Thanks for walking with me." I told Christina, she gave a grim smile. Life isn't the same without Tris, _obviously,_ but I always think that.

"Okay, everybody, please take a seat." David said. I glared at him and sat down at the table next to Christina and Zeke. Zeke was still messed up about Uriah, I'm not blaming him, I mean it was his brother.

"Okay, so ever since the death of Beatrice-" David began.

"Tris, its Tris." I interrupted David choking on saying Tris's name.

"Ever since the death of _Tris _Prior," David continued "Our scientists have been working non stop on developing a serum that can bring people who..are...um...dead." My skin tingles. Zeke and I looked at each other, his eyes were wide and starting to well up with tears, I then looked at Christina who was crying, I reached over and gave her a hug and I, myself, began crying.

"Okay, so we have been thinking that we should test this serum on Tris and Uriah, however we need consent from a parent since they are both under the age of 18." David walked over to Zeke and handed him a piece of paper and a pen. "Unfortunately, there is no family to give consent that is here right now."

"Caleb." I said and cleared my throat "Caleb can give consent."

"Yes, we know about Caleb, but I don't know if you have been informed but he left back to the city this morning." Christina started sobbing and I pulled her back into an embrace, she soaked my shirt. _Wait Tris can't be brought back if we can't get Caleb to sign? _

"I can sign it." I started to panic.

"Well, Tobias-"

"Don't call me that, its Four to you, David." I snapped.

"Okay, but you aren't _family_ with Tris."

"I AM THE CLOSEST THING SHE HAS TO FAMILY, NOW LET ME SIGN THE PAPER!" At that, David handed me the paper and pen and Zeke and I signed the paper.

"We will inject the serum in four hours from now, so at 2:00." In the meantime Christina and I went to cafeteria and got a cup of coffee.

**Four hours later**

Finally the time came where I could see Tris again. Zeke, Christina, and I all walked along with some doctors to a dark room where they kept Uriah and Tris. They were laid on a table. One of the doctors had two syringes full of a green liquid. He walked over to Uriah and injected him in the side of his neck, he then grabbed the other syringe and injected it in Tris' neck.

"This serum should take effect in ten minutes." the doctors left and that left Zeke, Christina, and I. I sat down in the chair right by Tris and grabbed her hand.

"You know, I think I'm going to leave you guys, Four, please get me ASAP when Tris wakes up." Christina said.

"Of course, and Christina, you can call me Tobias."

"I know," she smiled "But I met you with the name Four and I just feel better calling you by the name Four." I nodded my head, and she was gone. Zeke and I waited a dreadful ten minutes. I squeezed her hand tighter, it wasn't working. Zeke looked at me with a panicked face, I gave him a panicked face back, what are we going to do if this doesn't work? I looked at Tris, longing to see those beautiful grey-blue eyes and feel her soft lips against mine, and see her smile. I look at Zeke and then back at Tris. I could've sworn I saw her eyes flicker.


	2. The Serum

**Authors Note: So here's chapter 2! How did you like chapter 1? Let me know! Sorry this chapter is shorter... I'm hoping to get chapter 3 in Tris' POV. I don't own anything, this is all because of Veronica Roth. So, without futher or do chapter 2! **

_Tobias' POV _

"Tris?" Zeke looked at me.

"I SAW URIAH'S FINGER TWITCH!" Zeke stood up with a huge smile on his face. I looked at Uriah and his eyes flew open. "URIAH!" Zeke screamed Uriah hopped up and hugged Zeke, Zeke started crying.

"Zeke, why are you crying?" Uriah asked Zeke.

"Because, bro, you were DEAD!"

"Well, I'm here now!" Zeke and Uriah ran out of the room. I looked at Tris who was still lying there. I squeezed Tris' hand again, her eyes flickered open and I sat there and stared at the most beautiful girl in the whole universe.

"Tris!"

"Tobias." She gasped. I helped her sit up and I hugged her.

"Tris! Oh my gosh, I thought I had lost you forever!" She tightened her grip more. "I'm never going to leave you, you are the love of my life. When I thought I had lost you I didn't want to live anymore. Tris, you are my world." By then she was crying and her head was rested on my shoulder.

"Tobias, I'm never going to leave you again. You are my everything." She started sobbing, soaking my shirt, just as Christina had earlier. I was shaking and I began to cry.

"I..I...thought you...were...uh...um...dead." I said in between sobs.

"I'm here now, I'm here." Tris comforted me. I released her and looked directly into her eyes, Tris looked into mine. I leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't a passionite kiss, it was more of a gentle kiss. When it ended she smiled, gosh I missed that smile. I picked her up and carried her bridal style to where Christina was.

"TRIS! OH MY GOSH IT WORKED! YOU'RE HERE!" I put Tris down and Christina gave her a bear hug, Christina was crying, it was a tear fest!

"So, what do you want to do now?" I ask Tris.

"Well, I would kind of like to see Zeke and Uriah."

"To the Pedrad brothers we go!" Tris gets on my back, laughing, and I run to Uriah and Zeke. Zeke spots us first.

"Tris!" Zeke yells. Tris hops off my back and runs to him, she gives him a hug and Uriah comes up to me.

"Hey dude!" Uriah says.

"Dude?" I question.

"I was dead for a week, and you're going to question how I greet you!" He says, I laugh, I have never felt so relieved and happy before knowing that the love of my life is alive!


	3. Room to Stay In

**Hey guys! You lucky ducks, two chapters in one day! More than anything I'm just trying to get the story started. Please PM me if you have any ideas! Please review, favorite, or follow it means the world to me! As always, I don't own anything, so if the FBI or something shows up at my house you can say I've been telling you this and if that doesn't work you can pay my bail, yah, that would be helpful! Just kidding, you don't have to pay my bail. I am rambling on, I am going to let you read and I am going to work on chapter four. Here is chapter THREE. **

_Tris POV_

Tobias and I continued to talk to Zeke and Uriah a little longer, laughing about stupid jokes that Zeke cracked. Tobias put his arm around my waist and pulled me in close and I put my arm around his neck. After a while I decided I was actually really tired, so I told Tobias. "Tobias, I'm really tired, where can we sleep?"

"Um, I can find us somewhere." He smiled. Gosh, he is the best. Tobias took my hand and walked up to David. David? I let go of Tobias and started to back up.

"Tris!" Tobias must have saw the panic on my face. "Tris," he took my into a warm embrace and started to stroke my hair. "Hey, he's not going to hurt you again, I promise." David was standing there with a hurt look on his face. I started crying, I was scared of David, but I shouldn't be scared of him

"So, Four, why are you here? Surely not to just make conversation."

"No, we need a place to sleep."

"Well, we have the cots you have been sleeping on." I realized that asTobias was talking to David that Tobias still had hold of me and was still stroking my hair.

"No we need a room. Tris has been...well...you know...um"

"I know what you are referring to, Four" David said, I knew what he was referring to as well, me being dead, that is so weird to say.

"Yes, well its been a week, and she deserves a room to sleep in, where is one?"

"Well, follow me." David started walking down a hallway and into an office that had keys lining a wall.

"What is this place?" I asked in a small voice, I wish it didn't come out like that, I sounded weak.

"It is where we give the keys to apartments." David responded. "Here." He handed Tobias a key and Tobias snatched it out of his hands. "You may stay there for one night."

"One night is all we need," Tobias started, "We plan on going back to the city tomorrow."

"We are?" I questioned. He hadn't mentioned going back to the city.

"Yes, we are Tris, we have to try to fix the faction system, because right now the factionless are still running the city." He said with his instructor voice, I think he wanted to get away from David.

"Right, I remember that." I said quickly.

"Good." He said back to me. "Good bye, David." He spit out to David like it was venom in his mouth. We walked to an apartment and I sat down on the bed as Tobias went into the bathroom. I then realized I didn't have any clothes to change into. Tobias walked out, looked at me and smiled. I smiled bashfully back at him and he came over and kissed me. I kissed him back and stood up off the bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. We didn't stop until we needed air, he put his forehead down to mine and we were gasping for air. I let a smile come across my face and I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked me letting a smile creep across his face as well.

"I'm laughing not because anything is funny, but because I am just so happy." I began laughing even more, "That sounded so cheesy."

"Well I'm happy to, Tris." By then, Tobias was laughing. We sat on the bed, I laid my head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"So, Tobias, I don't have any clothes here." I said looking up at him.

"Let's go get some." He responded getting up off the bed. He led me to where Christina was.

Christina saw us walking towards him, "Hey guys whats up? I thought you were going to go get some sleep." At that she raised her eyebrows and I felt myself blush.

Tobias answered for me, "First of all, no, we were going to sleep. Second of all Tris needs pajamas, and when we get back to the city you can go shopping with her." Oh no shopping? Tobias saw the look on my face and smirked.

"But, in the meantime, I have some you can borrow, Tris." She starts walking in the direction of the cots and walks over to hers and digs through a bag full clothes. "Here." She me some pajama pants and a black tank top. The bottoms were white and fuzzy with black polka dots. Tobias and I walked back to the apartment and I went into the bathroom and changed. I came out and Tobias was putting in an old movie. We went and sat down on the bed, in our old positions, my head laying on his chest and he is leaning against the headboard. The movie was animated and was almost completely stupid, but my favorite character was a talking snowman. The movie was about two sisters who were princesses and one of them was getting crowned queen, but she had secret ice powers and those powers were revealed and her other sister had to go after her. By the end of the movie Tobias was asleep and I got up and turned the TV off. I crawled under the covers and Tobias woke up enough to do the same. He pulled me into his chest and that is how we fell asleep.

**How did you like it? Review please! Yes, yes, chapter FOUR will be in Tobias' POV (Ooh, I feel so clever) If you review I will be forever grateful and whenever you do it I swear it makes my day! :) **


	4. David

**Authors Note: Okay, sorry it has taken me a few days to get this up, but chapter FOUR is here now! Please review! I haven;t even started chapter five yet, so it may be a wile, but then again you never know! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM DIVERGENT! Chapter four...**

_Tobias POV_

I wake up with Tris in my arms and I smile. I look down at Tris and I watch her sleeping. She looks at least five years younger. There is a piece of hair and I take it and twirl it with my fingers. Tris starts to wake up and she smiles. "Good morning beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"Good morning handsome." She responds. I smile at her. "I wish we could lay here all day long."

"Me too." I respond. "So, we should probably get going. There is a truck that can take us back to the city."

"I take it that we will not be going alone?" Tris asks.

"No, Christina, Zeke, and Uriah will be coming with us." I respond and kiss her forehead.

"Okay, lets do this." Tris gets up and goes into the bathroom to change into her clothes from yesterday. Once she's done, I go and get ready. She is sitting on the bed smiling.

"Have you been sitting on the bed waiting for me to walk out of the bathroom?"I smile, she seriously didn't just do that.

Tris nods her head, "Yep." She popped the 'p' at the end.

"Gosh, you are so adorable." I walk over to her and kiss her. "Lets go get some breakfast." She nods and we head out. I find us some muffins and we sit down.

"So, we're leaving here." Tris questioned, although it came out more like a statement.

"Yep." I say popping the 'p' just as she did earlier. Tris laughed and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Woah, Four is smiling?" Zeke looked at me with a concerned look and Uriah and Christina laughed.

"Well wouldn't you be?" I snapped back, Tris immediately went quiet, I thought it was odd that she went quiet just because I snapped at Zeke but then I looked over at her and saw why.

David.

Tris had a hard look in her eyes, nothing I have ever seen before because the look certainly wasn't determination, a look I fell in love with. David walked up to her looked at me, then went and looked back at Tris. "Well, I see you all aren't gone yet."

Tris then stood up and replied, "No, we were on our way out after we ate our muffins. COnsidering we would hate to have one of us end up with a bullet in our head." David looked wounded. That's my girl I quickly thought and then pushed it away.

"You know, I had no intention of harming anyone else."

"Well, I'm so happy that you decided to not shoot anyone else in the head."

"You know Tris, I hope you realize you broke into the vault. I happened to be in it, so I protected our valuable supplies." I see Tris bite her bottom lip and tears start to cover her eyes, but she doesn't let any of them fall.

Tris stands up, "Goodbye David. I hope to never speak to you again." Then she starts to walk away. I stand up to follow Tris and David remains standing there so, on my way out, I punched him in the jaw. He immediately stumbled back and his hands cupped his jaw. I begin jogging after Tris. After she left the cafeteria she started running, I finally caught up to her.

"Tris," I said as I was panting. She stopped running and looked at me.

"What?" She asked

"Why don't we just leave? And not give him the satisfaction that he won." Tris nodded and took my hand. We walked back into the Bureau in silence. Zeke, Christiana, and Uriah were all standing at the door.

"Ready?" Christina asked in her perky voice.

"Yes." Zeke responded trying to fill the empty space with words.

"So, lets get going." I say and take Tris's hand and we walk to the truck to leave and get out of this hell hole.

**Authors Note: Thoughts? Let me know! In chapter five, I might switch POV's mid-chapter.**


	5. Going Back

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me a little longer to get chapter 5 up! I am not really sure what to do next with the story, but I will try something, you are all more than welcome to leave suggestions in the reviews. And thank you so much for those of you that reviewed! I only have 84 days left for this story, although, I don't know exactly what that means, if you do, PLEASE LET ME KNOW it will give me an idea of how fast I need to get this story done, because I was kind of hoping I could just keep going with this. I am going to stop now and give you, chapter five! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does. If I did, I would have not given Allegiant the ending it has, which is why I am writing this fanfiction. **

_Tris POV_

Tobias helped me into the truck and I watched as Uriah, Christina, and Zeke got into the truck. Tobias was driving and I was sitting next to him in shotgun.

"So, what's your plan to bring the faction system back together?" I ask Tobias.

Tobias sighed and then said, "Well, I was going to start by talking to my mom."

"Talk to your mom?" Christina, Zeke, and Uriah were all too busy playing would you rather and laughing than listening to Tobias and I.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't thought about it that much because I was kind of busy mourning the death of you and Uriah rather than thinking about an attack plan."

I started to get irritated, "So, you mean to tell me you drag us out of the Bureau and say your big plan is to talk to your mom?"

"First of all, I didn't drag us out of the Bureau. And second of all, I said I was going to start by talking to her."

I groaned, "Tobias, you have to think this through!"

"Tris, if you don't agree with my plan. Come up with your own!" He was mad. I didn't want to push him anymore, infact, I didn't talk until we got back into the city. I wasn't coming up with a plan because I couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey Tris! Where do you think we should stay for the night?" I think Christina could tell that things were tense between Tobias and I at the moment and was trying to break the ice.

"Um, maybe, well, I don't know."

"We can go back to Dauntless." Tobias stepped in. I nodded my head in agreement. We arrived back in the city around dusk. Tobias parked the truck and got out. We all followed and walked over to the train tracks. We all stood there for a little while, waiting for the train. Tobias pulled me aside and took my hand.

"Tris, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"For getting mad at you. I know talking to Evelyn is not the best idea, we can spend some more time tonight coming up with a new plan. Okay?"

I sighed, I didn't know very many guys who would apologize so I decided to forgive him, "Okay." I unfolded my arms and took his hand we walked back over to where they were all standing. I looked to my left and saw the train coming We all got in our positions, ready to jump on. The train approaches and we get on. We're all standing there wondering what to do next. We stand there in an awkward silence. Until Zeke breaks the silence, "So, are we just going to sleep in our apartments or what?"

Tobias clears his throat and says, "I have enough room in my apartment, lets just all sleep there." We nod our head in agreement. We approach the rooftop, in which we need to jump off at. We all jump off the train and land on the roof.

"Okay, so who wants to jump first?" Zeke asks. Everyone of us is hollering and jumping up and down. But I want to jump first so I walk over to the ledge and get on it.

_Tobias POV_

I see Tris walk over to the ledge and get on it. Everyone of us goes silent. Tris looks back at me and I smile, she smiles back and then she's gone. We hear some sort of yell which means she is off the net. Zeke gets on next and gets ready to jump until Uriah gets on the ledge and says, "Uh-uh, I am going second." I hear Zeke give him a comeback, but he comes off the ledge and lets Uriah go second. Uriah stands there looking at us with his goofy smile and then turns around. Zeke sneaks up behind him and pushes him off the ledge. Zeke, Christina, and I all cracked up laughing and as Uriah is falling we here. "ZEEEEEEKE!" This makes us laugh even more.

Once we know Uriah is off the net, I say, "Well, I guess we just have to keep the initiate thing going, Christina, your turn."

"Okay." She replies. She hops up on the ledge and Zeke creeps up behind her. "Zeke, I swear if you push me, I am going to kill you."

"How did you know?" Zeke asks with a surprised look on his face.

She turns around and grins, "It seems like something you'd do." And then she is gone. After we hear Uriah yell, "All clear." Zeke jumps, it was nothing to him. I step up on the ledge and gulp. There is a faint 'all clear' but I am too busy being afraid right now. No matter how many times I have to do this, I am still scared to jump because of my fear of heights. I have discovered that if I take three deep breaths it is easier to jump.

One.

They are all waiting for me and are all tired, I can do this, I have to be able to do this.

Two.

I'll be fine, everytime I jump, I am fine. What will they think of me if they find out I am afraid of heights? Tris knows, but nobody else knows. Okay, Tobias, Tris is down there, DO IT!

Three.

I jump in silence, I have learned not to scream because then they will know. I land on the net unharmed. I get off the net and Tris gives me a concerned look. I give her a look back meaning I will tell you later. We walk to my apartment and it is unlocked, we walk in and sit down. Zeke and Uriah took the couch, Christina took one of the reclining chairs and I take the other, leaving Tris without a place to sit. I look at her and pat my legs, she nods in return and sits down. After about an hour and a half of random talk, I looked down and saw Tris was asleep.

"Aww how cute, she's asleep!" Christina said making Zeke and Uriah's head turn towards me. I decided to take Tris into my room and put her in bed. I then walked back out into the living room and Christina was boring Zeke and Uriah by talking about what she is going to do when she takes Tris shopping. I sat back down and heard a knock on the door.


	6. Tobias' Apartment

**Authors Note: Hello people of the internet! I am so excited for you to read this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it. I did put something in there unexpected. So, I hope all of you will review and tell me what you think and this story has gotten over 1,000 views so THANK YOU! Has anyone read _Four? _I'm getting it today and I am so excited! Due to getting an addictive book and having AP summer homework that _must _be done before August 20 (when I go back to school), I do not know when I will be able to update, but I will do my best. :) Has anyone read _City of Bones_ by Cassandra Clare? That is the book I am reading for AP and we have to do long chapter work AFTER EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER it is such a pain in the butt. Anyway chapter 6! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, it is own by Veronica Roth, not a crazy fangirl _**

**Recap: I sat back down and heard a knock on the door.**

_Tobias POV_

I got back up to open the door. Christina had stopped talking about her shopping spree and her eyes were following me. When I opened the door I saw a man, no a boy there, a boy who was unwanted.

Peter.

"What are you doing here, Peter." I spit out every word like it was venom.

"Okay, Four you cannot be mad at me, one, I saved your girlfriend once from dying in the hands of Jeanine Matthews, two, I have not tried to kill your girlfriend again."

"Fine, but what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing at all, I just wanted you to know I was here and followed you."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to this, "Um, thanks?"

"Yeah, bye." Peter said and then walked off. I closed the door and walked over to Christina where I find her eyebrows up and her mouth gaping.

"Well that was weird." Christina said and walked over to Zeke and Uriah who were nodding their head in agreement. I sat back down in the recliner and we all resumed our old positions. We sat there in silence for the longest time, eventually Christina and Uriah fell asleep and Zeke and I were left. I got up and Zeke followed me into the kitchen, I dug around and found some coffee grounds and made Zeke and I a cup of coffee. Zeke and I small talked and went to sit back down when I heard a scream come from my bedroom I dropped the coffee mug and ran, I heard the glass shatter behind me. When I got into the room I saw Tris sitting up with tears in her eyes. I went over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She buried her head into my neck and began to cry.

"Hey, Tris, you're okay." I lifted her head and cupped her chin with my hands and looked into her beautiful blue-grey eyes with tear stained cheeks.

"It… was… a..a...nightmare." Tris managed to get that sentence out in between sobs. Eventually she calmed down and was able to talk to me.

I wasn't quite sure what to do and without even thinking about it I said, "Do you want to talk about it?" I immediately regretted saying that because fear came back into her eyes.

Tris nodded her head and began, "I was standing in the field, you know the one where the crows attack me, and the crows came and I found the gun and fired, but as soon as I fired I saw Will slumped on the ground, dead. Then I had a panic attack and I was on the post with fire, except Peter didn't light it," Tris stopped and tears began to cover her eyes, she couldn't continue.

"Who lit it then?" I asked this nightmare was bothering me.

"_You._. did." she responded. I nodded my head for her to continue. "Well, after you lit the pole I saw Christina with a knife and I asked her to cut me down or pour water on the fire and she gave me a smile and walked away. I was screaming and eventually she did get me down but she carried me into a tank and it filled with water, I tried getting out but I just couldn't break the glass. You were standing there outside the tank just staring at me watching me drown and right before I was about to die in the dream, that's when I woke up." I sat there in silence I didn't know how to react to that dream.

"Tris, I could never, _would_ never let something like that happen to you." She nodded her head and I pulled her into me and thats when she lost it, she was sobbing and she didn't stop until it looked like she ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry I am so weak." She whispered into my ear.

"You are not weak at all Tris Prior." Tris sniffled and released me. "You are the strongest person I know, and sometimes you just can't keep it all in, it is okay." Tris gave me a small smile and I gave her a quick peck on the lips. She crawled under the covers and I did the same wrapping my arms around her, holding her close and we slept the entire night and no nightmares came. I fought them off with my bare hands I thought to myself remembering when I told Tris that, I smiled to myself because of the memory. I stayed in bed until Tris woke up. "Good morning, love" She smiled her small smile and I was glad to have her.


	7. Authors Note--Please read!

**Hi guys, even though it has only been one day, I haven't gotten any reviews for chapter six... and I know this is going to sound corny, but I am going to say that I need two reviews before I post a new chapter. Yes, a lot of authors do this but with five reviews and all I need is TWO. I wrote a lot yesterday before I got _Four, _which by the way IS AMAZING! So, if two of you could review I would be so grateful and there would be more story! And if I were to do another fanfiction if Tobias were to write _The Fault In Our Stars _would you read it? There was some talk that after Tris died Tobias wrote it replacing her dying to him dying and put it under the alias of John Green. I started writing it, and I'm curious to know if anyone would read it, let me know when you review, and for the record this is does NOT count as a chapter. Alright, can't wait for chapter seven to be posted! And remember I only need TWO reviews! _  
_**


	8. Hiding Out

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Oh my gosh guys, I am sooooo sorry for not updating in forever. I had chapter 7 ready then it got deleted so I had to rewrite it, and on top of that, I haven't had computer access :( But, now this chapter is ready! I don't think I could ever thank all of you enough for the continued support on this story. I have no idea how you all put up with me but since you do I will continue to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I know it is shorter than most but something is better thank nothing. Okay, so still TWO REVIEWS= NEW CHAPTER (once I finish the chapter) Okay, here is chapter ssseeevennn (Idk why I did that) **

_***Disclaimer- I do not own Divergent or the characters or the plot, the only thing I own is a toothbrush* (no I own more than a toothbrush but not much compared to what Veronica Roth owns) **_

Chapter 7

_**Tris POV **_

I woke up and heard, "Good morning, love." I immediately knew it was Tobias and I smiled. He called me 'love' I love it.

"Good morning." I replied and I propped myself up on my elbow and turned to face Tobias. He came and gave me a kiss on the cheek and when his lips met my cheek, I turned my head so our lips were touching. Tobias pulled away, laughing.

"C'mon lets get up." I said rolling my eyes at his laughing fit. We both got out of bed and went out into the living room to find a passed out Zeke with what I think is shaving cream on his face and Christina and Uriah on the floor laughing. When I got a good look at the scene I giggled to myself and then looked at Tobias who was laughing, crinkled nose, eyes narrowed, his stomach jiggling, and smiling. Tobias looked at me and caught me staring at him, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and he came over and kissed me longer than socially acceptable but who cares? Nobody was even paying attention. I was overjoyed to be with Tobias and my best friends. After Tobias' and my kiss he ran back into his room and came out with a feather and tickled Zeke's face we were all trying to keep from laughing when he slapped his face and woke up screaming.

"FOUR!" You couldn't see Zeke's face since it was covered in shaving cream but you could almost tell that it was red as a tomato. Tobias kept laughing but ran into the bathroom once he saw Zeke coming at him. Tobias easily outran Zeke and locked the door, Zeke turned around and came at me. I started to run but he caught me and Christina and Uriah had already ran out of the apartment Zeke dragged me to the kitchen and held me while he washed his face off and walked back to the bathroom door, now he has me slung across his shoulder.

"Hey, Four, I have your girl here, and it would be a shame if something happened to her." I know he was totally kidding and would never do anything to me but it still gave me chills after the Peter, Al,and Drew incident. I had never thought Tobias as a guy who would go hide in the bathroom but I guess he doesn't want to get in a fist fight at nine o'clock in the morning. I gave up pounding on Zeke's back so I am basically just chilling on his back. Whatever Zeke was saying to Tobis wasn't working and I just kind of zoned out and I woke up from my daze when Zeke was walking out the door of the apartment.

"Hey, Tris."

"What Zeke?" I respond with an annoyed tone in my voice.  
"Is there anyway I could have you go hide somewhere just to freak Four out?" I almost like this idea of a frantic Tobias.

"Sure." I feel I smile coming on my face as Zeke sets me down. "Okay, so I'm not going to tell you where I am going to hide otherwise Four will beat you until you tell him, I will show in a few hours." Zeke nods his head and walks off. I try and think of a place to hide and I don't think hiding in the compound is the brightest idea since Tobias will likely send up out a search party.

I find myself on the train not sure where to go, then I decide to jump off at the Navy Pier. I begin running to the ferris wheel, when Tobias figures out I'm not in the compound, he may come here but he certainly won't willingly climb this alone. I begin climbing and realize how much better climbing this was with Tobias, but I continue on and when I reach the center I sit. I don't need to climb up even more, especially when I don't have anybody else around.

I think I have been sitting here for a few days but in reality I think I had only been sitting for maybe twenty minutes. I decide to just sit and enjoy the late morning sunrise.


End file.
